Sebastian Monroe I need you
by JungleBunny33
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing anything. I welcome any feedback good or bad. The The encounter takes place outside whilst Monroe is quizzing Charlie on sleeping with his son.


"Charlotte…?"

She turned slowly to look at him, hating that her body was betraying her and responding to him. She was shivering with excitement and her heart was thumping so hard in her chest that she was sure he could hear it.

"Monroe..? What now?"

"Why'd you sleep with my Son?"

Her heart stopped… that was the million dollar question. Why had she slept with his Son? She knew why, hell with the way he was looking at her she was sure he had now realised why. She stared at him answering his question silently.

He started to walk towards her slowly, his eyes not once leaving hers. Her breathing was erratic and her knees felt as though they were going to give way any second. They needed to keep distance between them, if he came any closer she wouldn't be able to keep lying and pretending that there was nothing going on between them. Her feet stumbled backwards. For every step forward Bass took she took a step back. His strides were bigger than hers and the distance was closing quicker than she was comfortable with. Her back collided with a firm surface. She was blocked against the outer wall of the safe house. She took a deep breath and held it. Bass was inches away from her. She held her breath and could feel his breath on her face, her lips and her neck.

"I asked you a question charlotte… Why. My. Son?"

He raised an arm above her head to rest it above her on the wall behind her.

He lowered his head so that his lips where grazing her ear.

"Is he who you want? who you need?"

She released the breath she had been holding and looked into his blue eyes. "I don't need anyone Monroe least of all you!" She was trying control her body. Trying and failing because she had just realised that she had arched her body so it was pressed against the curve of his. Wow. She felt hot and wet and aching for him to touch her. She wanted to be taken by him and controlled by him. She wondering what would happen if she just gave in to how she felt and admitted to him and herself what she wanted. She wanted him. She needed him. She opened her mouth slightly and wet her lips in anticipation. The space between then was charged and hot. He looked at her mouth and his eyes dialited. He was holding his breath, he was visibly turned on and she could feel his arousal pressed up against her thigh.

"But it looks as though you need me…? That you want me…" she was smug with herself, she held the cards now and she was going to play him at his own game. She pressed her body tighter to him and smiled. She slowly grazed her fingers up his naked arms. Pressed her moist lips against his neck. Licked the tip of her tongue on his collar bone. He gave a throaty moan confirming he did need her and he did want her. She continued her teasing. slowly kissing and licking his neck and then she bit him slightly. That was all he could take because before she knew it his mouth was crashing into hers. Exploring her and taking her. His hard hands were grabbing at her. It thrilled her the way her breasts were responding to his tough. She grabbed at his belt and quickly released him from him jeans. Bass had already taken care of her clothes and was finding her entrance with his calloused hands he spread her knees apart with his legs and slowly entered her with his fingers. Slowly at first then fast and faster, building up her want and need for him. "I need you bass" her legs started to shake as they threatened to give way. Sensing he was pushing her close to climax he lifted her hands beneath her bottom and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Charlotte..?"

"Bass" he entered her fast and hard. The excitement of him being inside her, the way he thrusted into her again and again as her back rubbed against the wall behind her spilled her over the edge. God this is better than she imagined it would be. His mouth found hers and his tongue began entering hers mimicking the movements their hips were making. She knew he was close now. "Charlotte I need you"

She felt him stiffen as his juices shot into her and filled her. The fact he has chosen to come in her just enforced that this tryst was not going to be a one time thing.

She had buried her face in his neck and her fingers were wrapped in his hair. He kissed her head and lips softly and with tenderness. Her heart was pounding and it swelled instantly as he slowly withdrew from her and placed her feet on the floor.

She pulled back and looked into his deep blue eyes and said "Sebastian Monroe... I need you"


End file.
